


Say you want me and I'll be yours

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slash, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Steve ha paura di ammettere che l’attesa lo rende eccitato. Nei pochi minuti in cui Bucky si è allontanato, lo ha sentito fischiettare attraverso pareti sfaldate che innalzano barriere poco convinte sul suo corpo; se stira il collo verso l’alto, può vederne i capelli sbarazzini e la linea del collo.[ scritta per la 1StuckyADay, task 21 del gruppo FB "till the end of the line" ]





	Say you want me and I'll be yours

Bucky l’ha preso per mano, incrociando le dita callose con quelle troppo lunghe di Steve. La smorfia stranita ha colto entrambi di sorpresa, ma c’era in fondo da aspettarselo – ha cercato dita scheletriche in quella presa e ha invece trovato una mano grande, calda, dita così lisce che quasi sembrano prive di impronte e una stretta che lo ha fatto sussultare.

Cancella ogni dubbio con una scrollata di spalle e lo conduce per stradine popolate da ratti.

«Lo voglio sapere come tu conosca il posto in cui stiamo andando?» chiede Steve. Il tono del rompipalle saputello non l’ha perso, si è solo ammorbidito, e ora che ha una colonna vertebrale in grado di sorreggere l’intera schiena, lo guarda dalla sua nuova altezza, il capo reclinato e l’espressione di una bisbetica.

Bucky ammicca – certe cose non sono cambiate. «No, meglio di no.»

«Lo temevo.» Però lo segue _(sempre)_. Ne ricalca i passi, poggiando gli scarponi dove prima hanno posato i piedi di Bucky, raccogliendo le sue impronte sotto le proprie.

___

Il posto è un cimitero. Non nel vero senso della parola, le tombe sono riempite di carta e le lapidi sono ricavate dal legno di scaffali ammuffiti. È il cadavere bombardato di una biblioteca abbandonata.

La sala in cui lo trascina ha una pianta rotonda, del soffitto a volta divelto sono rimasti denti di vetro appuntiti che lo fanno somigliare alla bocca spalancata di un mostro.

Bucky apre la propria, imita il _ mostro_ e Steve si incanta a guardarlo. Sembra tornato il ragazzino di un tempo, quello che scavalcava le staccionate dei frutteti del vicino e si arrampicava sugli alberi per guardare il mondo da vette improbabili.

Di scatto Bucky si volta. Ruota sui talloni, il movimento fa tintinnare il metallo delle piastrine militari e gli occhi piantati sul volto di Steve sono una dichiarazione di guerra – non a lui, ma a tutti gli altri, a chiunque altro, come se fossero loro due contro il mondo intero. Non combatte per Captain America, Bucky, combatte per la Nazione Rogers, per la bandiera color granturco e che Dio aiuti i nemici di Steve, perché lui non avrà pietà. «Fai l’amore con me, Steve. Vuoi?»

Steve muore.

No, i geni mutati del supersoldato glielo impediscono, ma da qualche parte sotto muscoli in provetta e una salute geneticamente modificata, Steve soffoca con la propria saliva e muore.

«Sono serio. Te l’avrei chiesto se fossi tornato dalla guerra. No, aspetta, è una menzogna.» Finge di pensarci, anche se ha passato notti intere a caricarsi di coraggio e preparare un discorso che non ha mai avuto occasione di pronunciare. «Se fossi ritornato dalla guerra tutto d’un pezzo ti avrei chiesto di rendermi l’uomo più felice del mondo e sposarmi; tu naturalmente avresti obbiettato, mi avresti restituito lucidità e solo allora ti avrei chiesto di fare l’amore con me.»

«Buck, sei sicuro di non aver battuto la testa? Forse dovremmo tornare indietro –»

«Non l’ho battuta. Sto bene. Ma se non vuoi, non te lo chiederò più, non tirerò mai più fuori questo argomento e farò qualsiasi cosa tu vorrai pur di fartelo dimenticare.»

«Non ho detto di non volere…»

«Quindi vuoi?» lo incalza come un bambino che, con l’inganno, abbia appena strappato al padre la promessa di portarlo a fare un giro su ogni giostra di Coney Island.

«N-non è questo il punto.» Quale sia lo sanno entrambi, anche se lo spingono via, lontano, negli angoli oscuri della biblioteca da cui ricorderanno di stare alla larga. Quale sia il punto preferiscono non dirlo, ignorando la matassa intricata che si annoda nello stomaco e trascina il cuore verso il basso.

Scuote il capo e poi annuisce.

Bucky tortura i bottoni della divisa, aspetta che gli chiarisca la risposta e sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra con lentezza, come se si trovasse su carboni ardenti che poco per volta si stanno mangiando la suola dei suoi anfibi.

Il «Voglio» di Steve rimbomba nella biblioteca come un colpo di pistola e ogni volta che l’eco ritorna gli sembra che a parlare siano stati altri Steve, altri lui che sanno cosa diavolo stanno facendo e non hanno paura delle conseguenze. Ma quando guarda Bucky e il sorriso commosso dell’amico, glielo ripeterebbe all’infinito _(voglio, voglio, voglio)_.

Bucky stira con una celere manata l’uniforme senza che ce ne sia alcun bisogno. Lo fa per tenere le mani occupate, ma quel tipo di buona volontà dura solo finché non è abbastanza vicino a Steve da tendere un braccio e toccarlo. Cede: tende le braccia, poggia i palmi al suo petto e lo spinge gentilmente a indietreggiare fino a un vecchio divanetto impolverato.

Steve cade seduto tra molle arrugginite che gracchiano doloranti per il peso inaspettato.

«Aspettami qui. Io arrivo subito.»

___

Steve ha paura di ammettere che l’attesa lo rende eccitato. Nei pochi minuti in cui Bucky si è allontanato, lo ha sentito fischiettare attraverso pareti sfaldate che innalzano barriere poco convinte sul suo corpo; se stira il collo verso l’alto, può vederne i capelli sbarazzini e la linea del collo.

Non si azzarda a guardarsi le gambe, il cavallo dei pantaloni che si incurva su un principio di erezione e la stoffa che gli si stringe addosso soffocandolo quasi dolorosamente. Chiunque abbia creato quella divisa non ha mai pensato ai modi in cui Captain America avrebbe potuto disonorarla.

Dovrebbe strapparsela di dosso, liberandosi così del peso di quel titolo, ma Bucky fa ritorno in quel momento e Steve non ha più occhi per nient’altro.

È nudo.

È splendidamente nudo sotto la luce argentata di una luna nel mezzo di un cielo orlato da denti di vetro. È una tela di pelle su cui Steve vorrebbe dipingere con la lingua, disegnandogli arabeschi di saliva sul petto, che culminino nelle capocchie di spillo rosate che sono i suoi capezzoli, e un campo di papaveri tra le gambe lunghe e snelle, spennellando un fiore alla volta, uno stelo d’erba per volta.

Bucky è nudo e con una malizia annacquata gli sorride imbarazzato. Ha in quel sorriso una giovinezza timida, fragile e si avvicina a piccoli passi, quasi a dargli il tempo di scansarsi, di respingerlo o cambiare idea.

Steve non osa muoversi dal divanetto, ma l’ultima cosa che vorrebbe ora è tirarsi indietro. Più lo guarda, anzi, e meno capisce come abbia fatto ad aspettare tanto, a lasciare che fosse lui a prendere coraggio e pronunciare a voce alta il desiderio latente che entrambi covano da sempre.

Gli tende una mano affinché l’afferri. «Buck, avvicinati e basta. Non ho cambiato idea.»

«_…bust it._» Bucky ride distogliendo lo sguardo. Annulla le distanze, siede sulle sue cosce e gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle. Ha una sensualità virile e felina che nemmeno la vergogna può cancellargli.

«Stupido.» Steve sa che è solo spaventato – che lo sono entrambi, che ogni loro respiro vibra di un’impazienza nervosa, di un terrore sibillino che ha mille voci e mille occhi e tra la polvere di mattoni li chiama degenerati, finocchi, errori della natura. «Stupido.» Gli bacia la punta dell’orecchio, addentandolo in piccoli morsi dolciastri, perché almeno lui non sia costretto a sentire le urla e le accuse. «Stupido.» Lo bacia alle palpebre, tra le ciglia, perché non sia costretto a vedere il fuoco delle torce e l’agitare dei forconi fuori dalla porta.

«Già, beh, dimmi qualcosa che non so, Capitano.»

«Voglio baciarti.»

«Ho detto qualcosa che non so.»

«Voglio baciarti» riprende e questa volta non c’è punto fermo, ma un sospiro languido, uno sguardo affamato. «voglio che mi insegni come darti piacere, voglio sapere come toccarti per farti gemere più forte e dove altri prima di me ti hanno toccato, così che possa azzannare le loro impronte e imprimervi le mie. Voglio –»

L’indice di Bucky preme alle sue labbra, lo obbliga al silenzio e Steve lo vede tremare e strizzare gli occhi per un momento. Ha il volto arrossato e il fiato pesante. «Cristo, Steve… così mi uccidi…»

Steve sorride, lo bacia e la bocca di Bucky è calda quando la lingua spinge tra le labbra. Calda, umida, perfetta, è come l’ha sempre immaginata, come l’ha sempre desiderata e anche se non sa più come respirare, potrebbe continuare a baciarla ed esplorarla per ore, finché la propria lingua non si sarà liquefatta.

___

Il primo gemito è un suono estraneo. Entrambi spalancano gli occhi, curiosi di sapere cosa sia stato e di sentirlo di nuovo.

Bucky inarca la schiena, allarga le gambe sulle cosce di Steve per poter avanzare contro il suo bacino e all’improvviso quel verso roco si fa di nuovo largo tra le mura incrostate della Sala. Si scontra con l’erezione di Steve, la cavalca e mugola di un piacere che lo scuote fino alla punta dei piedi, allungati a toccare il pavimento. È l’unico contatto che ha col terreno e con il pianeta Terra, perché tutto il resto è partito alla volta di una stella chiamata Steve. Steve che non riesce a fare a meno di desiderare altri gemiti, altri mugolii, vorrebbe fargli fare le fusa come un gatto e poi farlo sciogliere in frasi sconnesse, urlate, eccitate.

Le mani hanno vagato ovunque, imparando strade che conducono alle sue spalle ampie, che scivolano sulla curva della colonna vertebrale e scalano ogni anello che si ridisegna sotto la pelle. Ogni volta si è fermato per guardarlo e nei suoi occhi si è formata la stessa domanda: Posso? Posso toccarti davvero? Posso osare di più? Posso profanare il tuo corpo con le mie mani?

Bucky annuisce come se ne avesse letto il pensiero. «Non smettere mai di toccarmi, Stevie.»

E Steve non sa quando le proprie mani siano arrivate ai suoi glutei, sa solo che gli piace stringerli e allargarli piano al ritmo delle spinte del suo bacino. È come una danza di cui sta ancora imparando i passi e ne scopre di nuovi quando Bucky gli azzanna una spalla e gli graffia la schiena.

Questa volta il gemito che esplode nella sala è quello di Steve.

___

«Spi… spingi un dito dentro…» gli ha sussurrato Bucky.

Steve tentenna. Non è sicuro di poter sostenere tanta responsabilità.

«Va tutto bene, Stevie… fallo… Ti prometto che non mi spezzerai, devi solo allargarmi.» C’è nell’abbraccio di Bucky un’intimità tenera quando gli bacia una tempia e gli preme una guancia alla sua. Con le ginocchia premute ai suoi fianchi, tiene la schiena curva e il sedere di fuori e Steve non sa come possa esistere un uomo così impudico e così angelico al tempo stesso.

Preme con la punta dell’indice, affonda in un abbraccio di muscoli anali che gli lanciano scosse al basso ventre. Spinge, penetra e Bucky mugola piano contro il suo orecchio, infila una mano tra i loro corpi e all’improvviso il calore li avvolge e il fuoco che sente sulla pelle, sull’asta dura del pene, ha la forma della sua mano.

___

Steve si è alzato, ha rovesciato le posizioni e ha sdraiato Bucky sul divano. Lo schiaccia sotto il proprio peso, intrappolandogli le ginocchia alle proprie spalle.

A gambe larghe Bucky è una visione oscena, con una fisarmonica di addominali sotto sforzo e lui completamente esposto che senza pudore si affida a Steve.

Vorrebbe chiedergli dove lo abbia trovato questo coraggio, come possa guardarlo negli occhi mentre struscia il proprio membro bagnato di liquido preseminale tra i suoi glutei e come possa chiedergli di prenderlo ora, perché non ce la fa più, con una voce che è velluto sui timpani.

Muore dalla voglia di prenderlo. Di affondare in quel calore di muscoli e farsi stritolare dall’abbraccio delle sue carni, muore dalla voglia di scoparlo e farlo venire e venire insieme a lui, ma quando fa per stringere la propria erezione, una domanda si arrampica sulla cima della lingua insieme a un moto di vergogna: «Mi… mi avresti lasciato sopra anche se non avessi avuto il siero?»

Bucky gli posa una mano alla guancia e basta una carezza perché possa togliere ogni spina conficcata nell’orgoglio di Rogers. Lo bacia come ha continuato a fare per tutto il tempo: con labbra, lingua, denti e saliva. Lo bacia a fondo, in venerazione, leccandogli i denti e il palato e tirandosi indietro solo quando entrambi sentono il petto bruciare per la mancanza d’ossigeno. «Sì.» Non c’è incertezza nella risposta. «Potrai non crederci, ma anche allora eri uomo il doppio di quanto lo fossi io. Certo che te lo avrei lasciato fare, ti avrei lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa, Stevie.»

Steve non ha bisogno d’altro.

Quando lo penetra è un unione di carne, umori, sapori e sudore; piomba su di lui con spinte che si fanno man mano più forti e con baci che ne divorano i gemiti. Le loro piastrine militari si scontrano, si incontrano, le catene in cui sono infilate si intrecciano e quando Steve si seppellisce fino in fondo tra le natiche di Bucky, non c’è più un inizio e una fine, non c’è più un Sergente e un Capitano, ma solo pelle bollente, seme e un orgasmo in cui il mondo stesso si annienta.

**Author's Note:**

> La bruttezza di questo titolo... brr! Tra il caldo e la mancanza di sonno che probabilmente mi porterà alla tomba, il mio cervello ha deciso di entrare in ferie e lasciarmi a secco di titoli decenti... non che normalmente sia più collaborativo...  
\---  
Scritta per: La challenge 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky  
Task 21. Puro e semplice smut.


End file.
